1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tatting and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved method for making lace-like handwork using knotless techniques and products made thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tatting is a method of making knotted lace handwork with a small, flat shuttle-shaped instrument from stout cotton thread. The technique has been used for many years to produce decoration edging and trimming as well as for making whole pieces of lacework. This art of tatting has remained virtually unchanged over the years and has enjoyed but limited popularity probably due to the great number of knots that must be made in producing a piece of work.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tatting method which simplifies and expedites tatting procedures. Another object of this invention is to provide a method for performing tatting work which greatly reduces the number of knots needed to produce a work of a size comparable to tat-work done by conventional techniques. A further object of this invention is to provide novel tatted products produced by the new methods.